Kion
Kion is a lion cub from The Lion Guard. He is Rani's mate and king of the Tree of Life. Kion played Junior Asparagus in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild , alongside Kodiak (Phase Awesomeness) He is a young asparagus. Kion played Prince Alexander in Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything (Phase Awesomeness) He is an teenage leek Kion played Sean Anderson in The Journey of a Wild-Lifetime He is a 13-year-old teenager, the son of Max Anderson, and the nephew of Trevor Anderson. He formally has a crush of Hannah. Kion played Mel the Minion in Awesome Me 3: Matthew's Destiny, alongside Jenna. He is a rebel leader Minion. Kion played Bambi in Kionambi and Kionambi II He is a fawn Kion played Flounder in The Little Mer-Camille He is a fish Kion played Roo in The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat He is a kangaroo joey Kion played Prince Edward (Animated) in Enchanted (TheWildAnimal13 Style) He is an animated prince Kion played Prince Philip in Sleeping Cheetah He is a Prince Kion played Shrek in Kion (Shrek) He is an ogre Kion played Thomas the Tank Engine in Kion the Lion Cub & Friends He is a train Kion played Prince Charming in Fulirella He is a prince Kion played Wolf the Wolf in Hoodwinked (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style) and Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style) He is a big bad wolf. Kion played Hiccup in How to Train Your Bird (TheWildAnimal13 Style) and How to Train Your Bird 2 (TheWildAnimal13 Style) He is a young viking Kion played Young Aladdin in Alexladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a young boy Kion played the Genie in Nick Wildeladdin He is a Genie Kion played Alex in Madagascar (TheWildAnimal13 Style), Madagascar (TheWildAnimal13 Style): Escape 2 Africa, and Madagascar (TheWildAnimal13 Style) 3: Europe's Most Wanted He is a lion Kion played Rex with Bunga in We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story He is an orange Tyrannosaurus rex Kion played Toaster in The Brave Little Lion Cub (Abeiscool40 Style), The Brave Little Lion Cub to the Rescue, and The Brave Little Lion Cub Goes to Mars He is a toaster Kion played Toothless in How to Train Your Lion Guard and How to Train Your Lion Guard 2 He is a dragon Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kion (TV Series).jpg|Kion in the TV Series Kion happy.jpg Kion smile.jpg Kion roaring with the clouds.png Kion so mad.png kion lion guard 2.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0865.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0856.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0870.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0866.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0864.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0863.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0862.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0815.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0814.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0055.jpg Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0032.jpg Kion and Fuli smile.png lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-293.jpg Lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg Lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-5088.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-790.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-894.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1098.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1258.jpg 292ee32fae2bab0dd11b5ce9a12e38a4.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1987.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2016.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2435.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2436.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2443.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2462.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2491.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2497.jpg Kion as Tails.png kion running in the grass 1.png kion running in the grass 2.png kion running in the grass 3.png kion running in the grass 4.png kion running in the grass 5.png kion running in the grass 6.png kion running in the grass 7.png kion running in the grass again 1.png kion running in the grass again 2.png kion running in the grass again 3.png kion running in the grass again 4.png kion running in the grass again 5.png kion running in the grass again 6.png kion running in the grass again 7.png kion running in the grass again 8.png kion running in the grass again 9.png kion running in the grass again 10.png kion running in the grass singing 1.png kion running in the grass singing 2.png kion running in the grass singing 3.png kion running in the grass singing 4.png kion running in the grass singing 5.png Kion and the giant penguin poster by ianandart back up dd2iu8j-pre.jpg Ajar, Eva, Kion And Treasure.png Kion fuli.png Kiara And Kion.png Kion6.png Kion (1).png Mowgli And Kion Are Best Friends.png Simba and kion.jpg Kion-bunga.png How-to-draw-kion-from-the-lion-guard.jpg Kion-laugh.gif Kion.png Kion is Angry.jpg Kion has a soccer ball.png Kion (Teenager).png bandicam 2019-08-07 08-08-24-066.jpg Cub Kion TLG.png Teenager Kion TLG.png Kion (Season 3).png bandicam 2020-02-02 19-32-38-360.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cubs Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Kion and Fuli Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Charactere Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Children Category:Young Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Comedians Category:Kion and Jasiri Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Characters in love Category:Smart Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Warriors Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Hot-Headed Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Kings Category:2015 Introductions Category:Davidchannel Category:Teenagers Category:Disney Characters